


Mockingbird prolog

by Coffee_junky



Series: Mockingbird [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Lazarus Pit, damain has powers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_junky/pseuds/Coffee_junky
Summary: she'd disobeyed himand paid the pricedid her son?





	Mockingbird prolog

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but it's a prolog soo  
> enjoy, and coment please!

She’d disobeyed him. She’d disobeyed her father, and more importantly, Ra’s al Ghul. And paid the ultimate price for it too.  
Her life, and subsequently the life of the child in her belly, the child of the man she loved, would end and as she laid there, dying, she vaguely understood that she would never get to see her beloved. That he would never get to see his legacy, blood of his blood, bone of his bone.  
She wheezed for the last time, the blood in her lungs making it very hard to do much of anything, let alone understand why Shiva was taking down her father, only to stop talk for a minute then collect Talia in her arms, the unreadable mask she bore starting to crack  
X  xx X  
Coming out of the Lazarus Pit was by far one one of the most painful and disorienting things to ever happen to her, with the exception of witnessing her mother’s death. The resulting madness left her incapable of coherent thought for several days and only after did she regain the presence of mind to wonder about the changes in her body. And what theses changes could possibly mean.  
The child. Had it survived and been overlooked by the pit? Or had she exposed her bloodline to the horror of death and the pain of resurrection before even getting the chance to live?  
X  xx X  
As she held her child, Talia could see that her beloved Damian had opened his eyes for the first time. Emerald, like her own for course, but what horrified her was the circlet of gold around both pupils. The mark of Lazarath stained her sons pure eyes. **What else,** she despaired, **was marred by my folly?**

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're confused (cuz im a comfusing person) here's the gist of what happend:  
> ra's killed taila and just before she died Shiva came to "save" her, but she died anyway (and so did dami inside her). seeing as she was to late, shiva took her to the lazaruth pit, which revived them both, but talia doesn't know if this changed more then his eyes.


End file.
